


ART - for The Prince of Elfland and the Errant Hound by AJHall

by inkysand



Category: Gondal - Bronte children, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkysand/pseuds/inkysand
Summary: Fanart inspired by AJHall's Queen of Gondal series--a Sherlock/Bronte sisters' world fusion that really works. The Sherlock characters are completely in character and the intrigue is fantastic.





	ART - for The Prince of Elfland and the Errant Hound by AJHall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prince of Elfland and the Errant Hound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159391) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



_He looked up and the hair rose on the back of Molly’s neck. If she’d had any doubts about his being one of the Nice People before, they were gone now. His eyes were changeable as water running over pebbles. They regarded her with an intense, assessing stare which seemed to go straight through to her bones._

My deviant art account is [here](https://inkysea.deviantart.com).


End file.
